


100 Themes Challenge - 3. Making History

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 100 Themes Star Wars Challenge, M/M, Writing Exercise, a really really short ficlet, non-humorous crack, sad crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: Hux finds out that two of his subordinates are fans of holo-series for children.





	100 Themes Challenge - 3. Making History

"For example, solving mysteries, or rewriting history", smiled Mitaka.

"Rewriting history?". Hux frowned.

"Not in a literal way", replied Thanisson, noticing that his friend fell silent. "We understand it just as writing fan stories about characters from this series. In other words, rewriting _their_ history".

"You may call it as you want to", replied Hux. "And you may do anything you want to on your dates - even if it's so fruitless as watching holoseries about animated ducks - as long as it doesn't collide with your duties. So I suggest that you won't discuss any fan speculations or anything like that during your work hours anymore".

He left the room, leaving both officers saddened. Mitaka was the one who broke the silence.

"I still think that having a HoloDuck marathon this weekend is a good idea".

"Me too", replied Thanisson. 

But they didn't come back to this topic until the end of their work hours.


End file.
